guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anton
Anton is a human assassin hero in Eye of the North. He is from Ascalon. He escaped from Death Row during the Searing and later joined the Ebon Vanguard. He is loyal to the Ebon Vanguard, but this may change if their leader is dead. Lore From the manual: :Anton has come far since his days as a prisoner in Surmia awaiting execution. While others curse the Charr, Anton privately blesses their invasion—without it, he would never have escaped Surmia and fled north. He survived for many years by raiding the Charr, eventually leading to his capture. Freed by Captain Langmar, he joined the Ebon Vanguard and now serves them as a scout, utilizing his Assassin skills—for once—for the betterment of more people than just himself. :''Although he does not consider himself a brave individual, Anton does feel a certain amount of loyalty to the Ebon Vanguard, and has no plans to betray them. Should Captain Langmar die, of course, that situation could change quickly—and the last they will see of Anton is a sheathed blade vanishing into the darkness. Locations He can be seen watching The Norn Fighting Tournament as a spectator. He also makes an appearance in the cutscene after Assault on the Stronghold, as he is one of the soldiers saved from the Charr. He is with you as an ally in Sacnoth Valley during the quest The Assassin's Revenge. Also appears along with other prominent Vanguard NPC's at the end of Gwen's Bonus Mission Pack. He is visible as you run up to the Ascalon Foothills by holding alt, and he is in the back of the cutscene near the weapons rack facing away from the rest of the Ebon Vanguard. Quests The first quest to be completed to unlock Anton is Failure to Communicate from Captain Langmar in Grothmar Wardowns (you can get this quest once you finish Assault on the Stronghold). The second quest is The Imploding Past, also from Captain Langmar. The third and final quest is The Assassin's Revenge. Recruitment Complete the quest The Assassin's Revenge. Default Skills * * * * * * Armor Anton wears Vanguard armor. Anton's Armor Gallery Dialogue Quotes Idle Quotes *''"Vengeance was all I had left of my old life. Now that is gone...which feels liberating, oddly enough. Perhaps it is time for a new life."'' *''"Life is like a box of knives. They gleam and glitter when new, full of promise and potential; at the end of the day, they're always covered in blood."'' Battle Quotes *''"Beware the shadows. I lurk there."'' *''"Death will never see me coming!"'' *''"Don't look around. I'm right behind you."'' *''"From the shadows, I send you into the light."'' *''"I like the quiet. Please stop screaming."'' *''"If you knew me better, you would be frightened. Boo!"'' *''"Most days I live a life of quiet contemplation. Then there's today."'' *''"My blades dance like a spider on hot iron!"'' *''"Now you know how a scabbard feels!"'' *''"They are like insects crushed beneath a heel."'' *''"Vengeance has filled my life to the point of overflowing."'' *''"Vengeance is a dish best served with cutlery."'' *''"When you see my parents in the Mists, tell them I'm fine."'' *''"Your death will stain the ground, but not my soul."'' Notes *A duplicate Anton will show up as a "Vanguard Assassin". Trivia *Anton is a shortened form of the Roman clan name Antonius. See Wikipedia's Anton disambiguation page for possible name origins. Category:Heroes (Eye of the North)